Dear Frozen
by thefiremage
Summary: In which your favorite characters answer all your questions.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Hi! I'm really excited for this fic. I will try to answer all the questions I get as in character as possible. Leave your questions in the comments box. Feel free to submit a question about any subject you want, and please make sure to specify which character you are asking. This fic will be updated very frequently. Happy asking)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N Thank you so much for submitting your questions! Heck yeah updating on the same day as the story was published! Awesomeness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen)

Anna: Hello! Welcome to Dear Frozen, a wonderful place where we answer all of your questions! Okay, the first one is for for Elsa: "How are you finding the heavy responsibilities of being Queen?"

Elsa: Some of my responsibilities as Queen are indeed tiresome and immensely time consuming, but I am willing to do anything it takes to ensure the safety and happiness of all the citizens of Arendelle. After all, a queen should live to serve her people.

Anna: Elsa uses to many big words… anyway! The next question is for me! "What is your favorite activity to do now that it is summer?"

Anna: I have to ton of favorites! I think it would be nearly impossible to choose one! Hmmm… I'll give you my top three. Number one: Gardening. Elsa and I used to play in the palace gardens a lot, and I love caring for flowers and watching them grow. Olaf usually helps me as well; he has some strange fascination with plants.

Number two: Picnics. I'm not very good at cooking, but Gerda is and her sandwiches are amazing! I also love to be out in the sunshine.

Number three: Sleigh rides! Typically these are reserved for wintertime, but Kristoff uses his sled so much I end up riding with him a lot.

Elsa: The next one is for Olaf " Is summer everything you dreamed it would be?"

Olaf: It is, and so much more! I'm so glad that I have amazing friends to share it with as well.

Anna: Kristoff! This one is for you. Yay! " What are your current duties in Arendelle?"

Kristoff: I have to wake up early and travel to the North Mountain, which fortunately stays cold all year long. I'll fill my sled with ice, and come back to town and unload. Usually Anna will just be waking up, and I'll take her and Olaf on ride.

Kristoff: Another question for you Elsa. " What would your ideal man be?"

Elsa: Unfortunately, I can't really seem find any time to look for a husband but if I were to marry, I would look for someone who could accept my powers, was kind and caring, and had motivations and goals.

Anna: And the final question of the day is for Elsa…. again. " Elsa, do you love Jack Frost, Hiccup or Wreck-it Ralph?"

Elsa: Well, I have never actually had a personal relationship with any of them and I am not currently in love with anyone, but Jennifer Lee seems to like Ralph and I, and Jack seems to have a thing with Rapunzel and Hiccup with Merida… I don't even see myself compatible with any of the three.

Anna: Thank you so much for all your questions! See you later!

(A/N I hope y'all got that Jennifer Lee joke. Oh, and I am a fan of Jackunzel and Mericup, so I kind of couldn't help myself. Thank you for your questions! Flames, criticism and hate is welcome! See you in future chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Another chapter. Yay! I missed some questions yesterday. Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen)

Kristoff: Since Anna has somehow come down with a life threating sickness *sarcasm* I will be todays host. Welcome to Dear Frozen. Lets get this over with.

First question is for Elsa "Why did you build an ice palace where every one could see it?"

Elsa: Oh, I was not aware that it was visible from Arendelle. But I suppose I would want people to see it because I consider my workings a piece of art, and an artist isn't just satisfied with having people simply look at their artwork, they have to let others know who it was created by.

Kristoff: The next one is for me " What happened to your parents?"

I'd like to know that myself. All I can remember as a child is waking up in an isolated forest. Later I met a baby reindeer,named him Sven and we began pursuing a career as ice harvesters.

Next is for Olaf "Did you ever get your warm hug?"

Olaf': Yes! I get lots of warm hugs all the time! Hugs are one of the best things about having friends.

Kristoff: Another one for me" Why do you share your food with Sven."

Well, don't siblings share things like toys and books? Sven and I didn't have much growing up, so naturally we shared everything.

(A/N A very short chapter, hopefully I will have more questions to answer soon! Bye for now!)


	4. Chapter 4

Anna: I'm back! I hope everybody is super excited for another chapter of Dear Frozen! The first question is for Elsa: "If you could, would you give up your ice powers?"

Elsa: When I was young I would have ridden myself of them in a heartbeat. It killed me that because of them I wasn't able to see Anna or my family. However, after the accident that froze Arendelle, my powers have become accepted everyone and I have finally found the secret to controlling them: love.

Anna: Another question for Elsa! "Elsa, did you have a childhood sweetheart?

Elsa: No. Anna and I didn't have any friends except each other. When you are born into royalty, it is rather difficult to form relationships outside of your own family.

Anna: Elsa seems to be really popular today. Here's another question for her "Elsa did you come out of your room during meals or did the servants bring them to you?"

Elsa: My parents and I agreed that coming out of my room at any time of the day would be dangerous, so I had meals brought to my room. I did miss having dinner with my family though. It was the time of day that I considered the most fun, because all of us were together in one room, and we could just relax and talk.

Anna: Yay! There's a question for Kristoff and I! "Anna and Kristoff how did you not see the ice castle that Elsa made yet Olaf did?"

Kristoff: Because according to Anna logic, it's better to climb up extremely dangerous cliffs, not even knowing what may be on the other side instead of having a look around at your surroundings and attempting to find an alternate solution.

The next question is for Elsa "Elsa, did you know that you are kind of Olaf's mother?"

Elsa: *laughs* Yes I am aware. I technically have two children, Olaf and Marshmallow. They both make me very proud to be their mother.

(A/N Another really short chapter! Thank you for the reviews and questions! Hopefully there will be more to come. See ya in future chapters.)


	5. Chapter 5

Anna: Hi! Welcome to Dear Frozen! The first question is for Elsa of course! " Elsa, are you aware that Marshmallow is either dead at the bottom of a pit, or stuck at the bottom of one and missing a leg?"

Elsa: The filmmakers did indeed forget to tie up some lose ends didn't they? Marshmallow is actually perfectly safe and currently living happily in my palace. I did find the time to repair his leg, poor thing. If you are interested in seeing his recent activities, watch the credits and a brief scene will follow featuring Marshmallow finding my crown and wearing it.

Another question for me "Elsa was there a reason you were against Anna marrying Hans outside of the fact that she had only just met him considering that if your parents had been the sort to set up arranged marriages for you or Anna you neither of you would have met the men you were to marry until the day of the wedding. So did you sense that he was no good for your little sister?

Anna: That's a lot of words…

Elsa: He seemed a bit to nice and hade an aura of fake surrounding him. My parents never did set up arranged marriages for Anna or I. I am grateful that I have the chance to choose my own husband.

Anna: Finally I have a question! Yay "Anna, What was going through your mind when you and Elsa finally reconnected after all you had both been through?"

I was really happy to finally have an answer for the question I had been asking myself the entire thirteen years Elsa had locked herself away, which was why she had suddenly shut me out. I also felt extremely excited that we could build a relationship with each other again.

The next question is for Kristoff "Kristoff, what was going through your mind when you first met Anna?

Kristoff: I was grateful to her for buying my supplies, but also quite annoyed that had to help her because I owed it to her.

The next question is for her and Elsa "Elsa and Anna, what are your thoughts on the pairing Elsanna? And if you support that ship can I get a smooch?"

Elsa: Oh dear.

Anna: Um… we don't really like it, but we are happy that people encourage our relationship as sisters! And of course you can get a smooch! *blows kiss*

(A/N Oh my gosh three updates in one day! Yay! It probably would be wiser to wait to update this fic and acquire more questions, but I love answering them so much! Thank you for all the reviews, bye!)


	6. Chapter 6

Anna: Hi there! Welcome to Dear Frozen! To start of the chapter is a question for yours truly "Hey Anna, have you ever met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

Uh, I can't say I have….

And the next question is in language I am actually familiar with "Elsa and Kristoff do you ship KrisElsa? He DOES have an unhealthy obsession with ice!"

Kristoff: I don't know why everyone likes to ignore the fact that I kissed Anna at the end of our movie. All you Elsanna and KrisElsa shippers! STOP! Anna and I are already discussing our engagement for goodness sakes! Throughout the whole movie, Elsa and I didn't even say a word to each other!

Anna: Way to be nice Kristoff… The next question is for Elsa and I "Hey, Elsa and Anna, do you have a brother named Sonic the hedgehog?

Elsa: No. It's just Anna and me.

This one question is for Olaf, but it's not really a question…" Olaf, two million knives!"

Olaf: I don't get it.

(A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thank you for submitting your questions!)


	7. Chapter 7

Anna: Hi! We got a lot of questions today so prepare for a long chapter. The first question is Elsa "When do you think Anna is going to find you a guy?"

Elsa: I do pride myself on being the only other Disney princess whom could hold her own and did not need a prince, but if I do meet someone I really do love, Merida may be back on her own. The next is more of a comment "You do realize Disney shot down the "gentle kind prince idea" with Hans right? You are most likely not going to get that, just like Anna and Kristoff. To put it simply, don't just look for a perfect guy or he'll probably stab you in the back."

Yes, Hans did turn out to be rather harsh (to put it lightly) didn't he? If someone stabs me in the back, they were nothing but a waste of my time.

Anna: Another question for Elsa "Hey Elsa, how do you react when someone throws a big sack filled with non-stop-talking oranges to you and you can't dispose it or destroy it with your ice magic powers and you have to keep it for the rest of your life? *annoying orange laughs wildly*

Elsa: I would lock them away in the palace dungeons and hope they decay.

Another question for me "Dear Elsa. Have you ever KISSED anyone besides your sister and your parents? EG any LOVE interests?"

My, my. Everyone seems to want to know about my love life (even though I do not have one) I have kissed Kai and Gerda on the cheek at several occasions. After mama and papa died they essentially became my new family. I love them and appreciate all the things they do for Anna and I.

Anna: Yay! I have a question for me! "What are your secrets to being so hot?"

Aw! That's really sweet that you think of me that way. I don't really have a secret. Good genes I guess? And another one for me… "Anna did you know you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen?" Who ever wrote that, thank you! I am really flattered! And yet another question: "Can you forget about Kristoff and marry me?" Stop. You're making me blush. A lot.

The next one is for Elsa "Hey Elsa, have you ever had your not-so-queenly moments? Like have you ever picked your nose or scratch your armpit or fart when there's no one around?

Elsa: I try to refrain from doing these things even when I am alone, but I suppose I may have done it once or twice in my youth.

Another question for me, of course "Elsa, what did you do in your room for thirteen years?" I played lots of board games with myself. It obviously wasn't as fun as having an actual opponent but it was something. I also sang, read books, painted and wrote poetry. Anything to keep my mind of my powers.

Finally a question for Sven! I was thinking we might never get one of these. "Sven want a carrot?"

Sven: *as said by Kristoff* Of course I do! I'll eat carrots anytime and anywhere.

Kristoff: A question for Anna "Did you know you are really beautiful? How do you make yourself so hot?"

Anna: I've been told that twice today! This is the best chapter ever! Seems like Kristoff may have some competition…. Oh, and I don't really do anything. I don't wear makeup or spend a lot of time on my hair or anything like that. Besides, have you seen what I look like when I wake up in the morning?

Another comment for yours truly "Did you know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?

How are you so hot? Do you have any secrets? I wish I were Kristoff."

Y'all have just made my year. I have never gotten so many compliments. I could burst from happiness!

The next question is for my sister "Elsa, how would you react if you saw four giant turtles with ninja mask's trying to protect you from everyday crooks?"

Elsa: I would be flattered that they cared about me, and suspicious. Why would they have a reason to protect me?

The next question is for Olaf "Olaf, HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THE TWO MILLION KNIVES ABOUT TO RAIN ON YOU?"

Olaf: Where? What are you talking about? I don't see anything but summer sky.

Hey Elsa! The next question is for you! "Hey Elsa, want to buy a duck?"

Elsa: I have no need for a duck, nor do I have the time to care for one, but I do immensely enjoy animals.

The next question is for Anna "When you got back to the castle, did you think that

when you kissed Hans, everything was going to be okay?

and that after he kissed you, you could go back to finding Elsa again? And this last one is for both of you guys. Do you think that you guys will ever forgive Hans? Oh and also, (this is just a suggestion) I think you should introduce Hans to the show! Er, letter or news colom... Yah! Ok I'm done! And please introduce Hans I think it would be interesting to the readers!

Anna: Yes I did think that everything was going to be all right. I still can't believe I was so clueless to believe that he loved me.

Elsa: We both agreed to never forgive Hans for what he did to both of us. By the way, I silently cheered when Anna punched that jerk.

Anna: Hans has always been in this question and answer, he is yet to be asked any question though. So if you would like to, please ask away. He may not be happy to answer like the rest of the cast is, but he WILL answer. Trust me.

The final question is for Elsa "Dear Elsa, I see you have already been asked something about Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, what would you say if you found out that, in an alternate universe where both you and Sonic are fairies, he likes you?

Elsa: Fairies? That sounds like fun. I always thought it would be nice to be able to fly.

If we were both fairies in an alternate universe I would make the most of it and enjoy myself.

Anna: Thank you for all the questions! Bye for now.

(A/N I do not believe the amount of question I got! Thank you so very much!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N I keep forgetting the disclaimer. I do not own Frozen)

Anna: Hi again. Welcome to the chapter. To start things of we have a question for Kristoff "Have you meet any other Disney princesses? Who's your favorite and least favorite?

Kristoff: All of the Disney characters know each other and have meet before, so yes I have meet the princesses. Excluding both Anna and Elsa, my favorite would have to be Tiana. I admire her for working so hard her whole life for her dreams. My least favorite is Aurora. She is void of any personality and rather boring.

The second question is for Olaf "Can I have a hug?"

Olaf: You can defiantly have a hug! But not just any hug, a warm hug!

We have a comment for Sven "Sven. You're adorable."

Sven: *as said by Kristoff* Thank you!

Elsa: I have a question for me "Elsa, what is your favorite swear word?"

I do not like to swear, but I have on accident in the past. I have no favorite swear word. The next question seems to be for four of us " Hey Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf, how would you four react if you were caught in a fifty million year old war with the peace-loving auto-bots and the merciless decepticons?"

Anna: War?! That doesn't sound very fun. I suppose I would try to get as far away from the fighting as possible.

Elsa: I would freeze them all into place until they agreed to resolve their disagreements peacefully.

Kristoff: Run like heck.

Olaf: What are auto-bots and decepticons? Well, the next question is for me "Olaf, have you ever eaten a hot dog?"

No I haven't. Do they have those in Arendelle?

Elsa: The next question seems to be for me "Dear Elsa would you like a penguin? Do you want it for free? You can have one of mine. I have to many anyway."

Thank you very much for the offer! Penguins are immensely adorable, but I do not think I have the time to care for one.

Yet another question for me "Elsa, you know with your ice powers your still hotter than Anna right?" Oh, thank you! That's very kind of you. Anna and I have gotten quite a lot of compliments lately. Speaking of my sister, the next question is for her "Anna, what would be the first thing you'd do if you found out you had fire powers?"

Anna: I would show Elsa! I'm sure she would be really happy she wasn't the only one with powers. The next question is for her "Elsa, do you know the shipping Iceburns?"

Elsa: Yes I do. I despise the pairing of Hans and I more than words can tell. I don't understand why most people like to ignore the fact that he tried to KILL both Anna and I. And here's another question for me" Finally, if Hans was a good guy, and if he wasn't a jerk face, and didn't meet your sister first, would you date him?

Possibly. Without his dark side he is the ideal prince. And a comment "Oh, and hi Anna!

Anna: Hi! Oh. We have a question for Hans. I will go retrieve him from his dark emo corner.

Here is his question "Would you have chosen Elsa, if you did not meet Anna? Do you think Elsa is beautiful?"

Hans: No. I hate both of those annoying sisters.

Anna: A question for Kai! That's a first! "Kai when you were younger did a piece of an evil mirror get stuck in your heart making you loose your memories and go live with a random snow queen, forcing Gerda to travel millions of miles over several years to find you and bring you back home?"

Kai: My, you sure have a big imagination. I do not recall ever going on such an adventure.

Anna: Another question for Hans "Hans, did you even know what would happen if you married Anna?

Hans: I would have taken over Arendelle first chance I got!

Elsa: I am so tempted to set Marshmallow on him… Apparently I have a very serious question to answer "Okay, serious time. Dear Elsa, would you rather have a waging war with your neighboring kingdom that might cost many of your citizen's lives or watching your sister marry the duke of weselton that might cost her happiness? Answer between those two, no third options.

That is a very difficult question to answer. When Anna and I were little we used to sing a song called "We Know Better." In that song we included a verse about protecting our people. Ever since becoming Queen, my sister and I have vowed to stay loyal to that promise. Anna would do anything to protect our people, including sacrificeing her happiness. The next question is also for me "When you ran away to the north mountain and live in a castle, it took Anna a day or two to get to you. In that time, did you even eat? And if you did, what did you eat? And if not, how did you hold your hunger for a long time?"

I only was able to drink. I melted ice that in my mouth if I got thirsty but I couldn't do anything if I got hungry. I admit that I didn't think that over when I decided to run away.

And another question for me "If you were in a modern time, would you consider going to college? If you would, what major would you take?"

I would most likely major in architecture. Creating buildings with my powers is something I enjoy.

The next question is for Anna and I "Elsa and Anna, how old are you guys?" Oh, and upon his request, he asks that I mention his name. This question was asked by Caleb.

Anna: Elsa is twenty-one and I am eighteen.

Olaf: I have a question! Yay! "Olaf can I have a warm hug?" Of course you can! As warm hugs as you want!

Anna: Uh-oh Hans. It seems you have another question. This one is from Mr. Caleb as well. "You do realize you missed out on the perfect woman right? Why did you blow your chance? You could have been with a girl who's sweet and funny, kind, caring, gentle, and powerful. And you blew it. I can't stand to see Anna hurt so I hate you... Sorry

Hans: You think I care that you hate me? Ha! I have other things to worry about. And you say I missed out on the perfect girl? That girl is nothing but a sniveling fool who can't do anything without her sister or pathetic friends.

Anna: So rude. The next one is for Elsa and I "Have you ever thought about supporting Elsanna?"

Elsa/Anna: NO!

Olaf: I have a question for me next "Olaf what color did you end up painting the snow?" Blue!

Hey! A question for Marshmallow! "Do you regret throwing Kristoff, Anna and Olaf?" *all cast members plug their ears*

Marshmallow: NO. I WAS MADE SOLEY TO PROTECT ELSA. I WAS ONLY DOING MY DUTY.

Anna: We have a comment for Kristoff "Lay off Anna!"

Kristoff: ….. Am I supposed to feel threatened by that?

Anna: And something or another for me "Dear Anna,

I was the one who wrote the things about you being hot and beautiful. I accidentally wrote them a few times because I didn't know they posted. But I have seen you in the morning and your still gorgeous and will you at least get to know me just a little bit? You must have really good genes btw.

Love Caleb"

Anna: Oh, so it was you? You really made my day when you said all those things. I was so very flattered. Sure I can get to know you! Lets become best friends! And I do suppose I have good genes; my mother was a very beautiful person so I guess a lot of it rubbed of on Elsa and I.

The next question is about my favorite topic! Yay! "Your favorite snack is chocolate correct but what kind of chocolate, mine is a drink made from dark chocolate and chili peppers much like my great grand x15 uncle."

I like milk chocolate with peppermint filling the best. Dark chocolate and chili peppers? Sounds interesting.

A question for Elsa: Beside buildings, life, and dresses what else can you make with you ice magic?

Elsa: I am able to make all sorts of different things, but my favorites are Christmas tree ornaments and snow globes.

Speaking of ice, the next question is for Kristoff "What's the scariest thing to ever happen to you while ice harvesting?

Kristoff: Once in the middle of October, Sven and I had just finished filling our sled and were preparing to head home when we noticed that the pond we had gathered our ice from looked different then the one we usually went to. Turns out we had gone to the wrong pond and not even noticed. It took three hours to find the correct path home. It was rather scary because neither of us had any idea where we were.

Olaf: "Olaf, what's you favorite thing to do during summer?" Gardening! Caring for plants is so much fun. Another question "Olaf, has Sven ever tried to eat your carrot after the movie?" Eat my carrot? I thought he was trying to kiss my nose…

Kristoff: Thank goodness this chapter is almost over "Do you ever sing to Anna? If so, what do you sing to her? I do. Sometimes when she has nightmares (thankfully she doesn't have them to often) she will wake me up and request I sing her the song Sven and I sang.

Sven: *as said by Kristoff* "Do you think reindeers are better then people?" Yup. They are in every way.

Elsa: The final question is for me "Dear Elsa, first of all, I think you're beautiful, and you're my favorite character in the movie. Second, have you ever considered going back and rebuilding your ice castle? If so, what would you add?"

Thank you very much for your compliment. My palace still stands tall in the North Mountain. I think that this was already mentioned before in this question and answer, but the mountain stays cold all year long. Marshmallow currently resides happily in the castle.

Anna: Thank you for your question and compliments!

(A/N Sorry I have not updated in awhile. This is officially the longest chapter ever btw! I love answering these questins so much.)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N Since it is rather difficult to find enough transitions from character dialogue to question, I am going to do thing differently in this chapter. Instead of having the character say thing like "the next question is for *blank*" or "looks like *blank* has another question, I will state the question without having any of the characters mention it. If you dislike it this way, please let me know in the comments. Oh and if several questions are grouped together that means they were asked by the same person)

Anna: Hello. Welcome to Dear Frozen, a place where we answer all your questions.

Question 1: " Elsa how did you climbed on the top of the North Mountain in a few hours on foot while it took Anna two days by horse, foot and sled pulled by a reindeer."

Elsa: Disney magic. With it, none of the characters have to eat or go to the bathroom, no one bathes and still they look beautiful, I can get to the middle of no where in a few hours flat, and Anna can keep herself slender even with her chocolate centered diet.

Question 2: "Anna can you drop two pianos on Hans for me please? I want to see him injured."

Anna: Certainly! Or we could have Elsa freeze him solid! Or punch him into the lake again! The possibilities are endless!

Question 3: "Here's one for all, including Hans. Have you read much of the fan fiction stories written about you, and what would be your favorite plotline ideas that writers have made for you?

Elsa: Because of certain pairings, we have not read any fan fiction.

Question 4:"Alright, Elsa and Anna, if a scientist came in a horseless carriage and said the future depended on you guys coming and helping with an incident with you're great great great great grandkids, would you?

Also, Hans, do us a favor and go to 1855 and annoy Buford Tannen."

Anna: I have great great great grandkids? Awesome! I would defiantly go!

Elsa: I suppose I would go…. As soon as I made sure I could trust whoever was telling us this information. But I would also hope that my great great great grandchildren would know better than to cause an incident so extreme.

Hans: Who is that?

Question 5: "This is for all of them. Other than wolves, magical beings, and living snowmen, what other creatures or magical beings are there?"

Kristoff: Normal animals like chipmunks, birds, and deer. Unless Elsa creates a magical creature, there isn't anything special in Arendelle.

Question 6: "I've just got a few questions and comments. (I've heard people address you as "Elsa" or "Hans". I, out of respect, choose to address you using your full titles.)

For Queen Elsa of Arendalle: I may not have powers of any kind, but you and are a lot alike! We may seem cold and unfriendly, but it just takes the Magic of Friendship to bring out our true selves. (Yes, I am a My Little Pony fan, and, yes, I do believe in the Magic of Friendship. It doesn't just exist in Equestria, it's everywhere. If you really look, it can be seen.) And, last of all, I apologize, your Majesty, if any of that came out disrespectfully.

For Princess Anna of Arendalle: Hi! I know Your Majesty and Her Majesty, Queen Elsa, love chocolate, so I brought some. (Gives you a box.) One question: what did you think when Queen Elsa locked herself in her room? Were you hurt, did you wonder why, etc? (Once again, I apologize if any disrespectful words escaped my mouth.)

For Prince Hans of the Southern Isles: I just wanted you to know, I'm kind of on your side. Every villain has a motive, and you have a very good one, a) wanting to rule a kingdom, and b) being ignored. I was ignored as well, though I am the oldest of my family. I was the underdog at school. If you ever want to be good, please, give me a call. (Please forgive me if I spoke disrespectfully at any time.)

For Kristoff, Official Ice Master: Just a quick question: what made you so interested in ice? (I'm not saying it's bad, it's actually very cool. (Ha! I made a pun.) And I'm sorry if any words I spoke were disrespectful.)

For Sven, the Official Deliverer: Hello there! Here's a carrot. (Gives you a carrot.) I just love animals! And you are so ADORABLE! (Please forgive me if I'm a little overbearing. I just love cute animals!)

For Olaf: Hi, Olaf! I like warm hugs, too. Speaking of which, may I have one? Anyway, your giggle is so cute! And I loved that song you sang about snowmen in summer. Did you write that ahead of time and planned to sing it whenever somebody mentioned summer around you? (I apologize of anything I said might have offended you.)

For Marshmallow: Hi! Even though you are gigantic, I still think you're pretty cute! Two questions: do you live in Queen Elsa's ice palace, and are you friends with Olaf? (Please don't take any of this offensively.)

For Kai and Gerda: Did you know that Queen Elsa had ice powers before she revealed them at her coronation? (I beg of forgiveness if any of this insulted you.)

For the Duke of Wesel ton: (No, I did not pronounce it "Weasel-Town.) How come you wanted Arendalle's tradable goods so badly? For the money, or other reasons? (Please accept my apologies if any of this offended

you.)

Thanks so much for reading,

XOXO (Was blowing kisses and hugging the royal family and people I don't know very well disrespectful? If it was, my apologies.),

UnicornGirll11

Elsa: My you sure have written a lot! Thank you for addressing me by my full title. None of what you said is in the least bit disrespectful, don't worry. You and I do seem to be alike indeed. When you say you have no powers of your own, that isn't true. You are probably very talented at something. That is your superpower. The Magic of Friendship is indeed a powerful force. Anna and I believe in the Magic of Family.

Anna: Thank you, thank you, thank you! *hides chocolate from Elsa* I think I will eat this as soon as the chapter is over. I didn't know why Elsa locked herself away. When I was very young I thought it was a game, but as I got older I realized that she wasn't coming out of her room, and yes, I felt hurt.

Hans: Why would I want to be good when fear is the most powerful weapon?

Kristoff: The shear strength and power of ice fascinated me, and watching the ice harvesters was inspirational and amazing.

Sven: *as said by Kristoff* Thank you for the snack! 

Kristoff: Share Sven.

Olaf: You can have as many warm hugs as you want! *gives hug* Thank you for the compliment! Josh Gad did do a good job voicing me didn't he? I rehearsed the song with the filmmakers several times before we shot the movie, and no I did not write it. The brilliant Kristen Anderson- Lopez and Robert Lopez wrote it.

Marshmallow: *all cast members cover ears* YES! ELSA LEFT ME IN CHARGE OF HER ICE PALACE! NO OLAF IS NOT MY FRIEND! HE INTRUDED ELSAS CASTLE!

Duke: Of course I wanted Arendelles tradable goods for money! What else? Just to look at?

Elsa: *giggles* We can make an exception this time.

Question 7: "To the duke of Weselton, your lack of hair is most disturbing."

Duke: And you are most rude!

Question 8: "For Hans: what did the king and your twelve other brothers do to you after knowing your actions in Arendelle? And have you ever regretted it in the slightest?

For Elsa and Anna: who's in charge of leading Arendelle with the trade, negotiations, politics, etc. for the past three years after your parents death (sorry for bringing this up guys...) and before Elsa's coronation as the queen

For Kristoff: when you were little, you witnessed the trolls was healing Anna after she got struck in the head by ice powers, right? Did you finally find out that it was actually her after you finally got to meet her?"

Hans: I was thrown in the Southern Isles Prison. But all the disappointed looks I got from my mother, father, and brothers were punishment enough.

Elsa: I did some of it. Kai and Gerda did the majority of the work and helped me with things I could not do on my own. I was very relived to become queen so they did not have to deal with things that only royalty should have to.

Anna: Now that Elsa is Queen I have to help her occasionally. It's boring but worth it.

Kristoff: Right after Marshmallow threw us out and Anna's hair began turning white is when it all clicked and I realized I had seen her before.

Question 9 "Dear Anna: I'm game to become best friends. So excited :D where should we get together?

From: Your future best friend and biggest fan CALEB! :)"

Anna: We should go ice-skating and get hot chocolate! That's one of the best things to do with friends.

Question 10: "Anna: what's your favorite feature about yourself. Mine is your adorable freckles and your gorgeous red hair.

Elsa: do you still wear the ice dress you wore in the castle you made or not?

Kristoff: have you ever had a near death experience?

Elsa/Anna: how do you wear your hair nowadays? Same as in the movie

Marshmallow: do you lift man? Cuz you are buff.

Olaf: don't you think it's time you start lifting? Lol.

All characters: what's sports/games (if any) do you guys play or like to play.

Anna: I like my button nose and thick eyelashes.

Olaf: YOUR'RE SO CUTE!"

Olaf: Thank you! I get that a lot. I should start lifting? My arms won't gain any muscle because they are nothing but wood.

Anna: I like my button nose and thick eyelashes.

Elsa: I wear the dress on important occasions. It is very special and sacred to me because to me it is the symbol of my brief day of freedom. Oh, and sorry that Anna and I aren't going to answer your weird question *giggles* the authoress is trying to keep the story as kid friendly as possible.

Authoress: *Nods* Sorry. I really do apologize. :'(

Kristoff: No. I told the story in a previous chapter, but the scariest experience I have ever had was accidently going to the wrong ice harvesting pond and getting lost for a few hours.

Anna: Elsa wears hers the same, but I like to experiment with my hair. Braids, curls, ponytails. I can rock it all!

Elsa: If nobody has already noticed, Anna is a tad vain.

Marshmallow: *all cast member plug their ears* I LIFT INTRUDERS OUT OF ELSA'S PALACE!"

Elsa: Tennis is my favorite. Watching the ball sail smoothly across the court gives one a sense of satisfaction and strength.

Anna: SOCCER!

Kristoff: I like golf. It is a simple sport that is fun no matter how much experience you have.

Hans: Hockey is my favorite.

Anna: Of course he would choose a violent sport….

Olaf: Is skiing a sport?

Question 11 "Dear Elsa, have you ever met Elphaba (The Wicked Witch of the West) and if so, would you say you two are alike?

LilyGHall"

Elsa: Yes I have. She is actually one of my good friends and we are alike in many ways. We both have similar morals and both want to be free of the expectations of other people. We both sing similar songs about breaking free, defying gravity, and letting it go.

Question 12 "Dear Anna: Have you ever pointed out to Kristoff that after all the nagging he did to you about being engaged to Hans after only knowing him for a day, that the trolls tried to marry you two off in the same time frame?

Dear Elsa: What was your opinion on Kristoff when you two finally met? Did the fact that he knew about your powers since the time of Anna's accident but never told anyone warm him up to you?

Dear Hans: Why didn't you wait for Anna to die before claiming her death? If you waited a little longer, she would have been frozen and not saved Elsa thus allowing you to win...

Dear Kristoff: Do you consider Sven to be an older or younger brother? And, do you celebrate each other's birthdays? Did you invite Anna and Elsa to Sven's next one if you do?"

Anna: Yes I have. Now I get to nag him about it!

Elsa: I didn't trust him at first. It was shocking to see him slide into my castle when I thought it was only Anna. But after he brought her to the castle I warmed up to him and gave him his position and Ice Master.

Hans: I still am tormented by the fact that I did not do exactly that. Every day I detest how foolish I was in the past.

Kristoff: Sven is like my brother. We do celebrate each other's birthdays and share everything. Sven was my only family before I met the trolls. Elsa and Anna will indeed be at Sven's next birthday party.

Question 13 "Hey I found something involving Hans and Tangled:

Hans: I've got a dream; I've got a dream

And it's ruling Arendelle reigning king

And through all this sibling drama

I'm so glad I married Anna

Now all that's left to do is kill the queen

Please make him sing this. Do anything in order to make this happen. Please ( -_-)

( V(V

Hans: You my friend have just found my villain song! I will gladly sing this!

Question 14 "Dear Anna, I support Kristanna all the way. You two look so cute together. Do you ever get into any snowball fights?

Dear Kristoff, do you ever take Anna ice harvesting with you?

Dear Olaf, I have a skull for you, you want it?

Kristoff: Good. Because that pairing is **cannon**. Anna doesn't do mornings, so I haven't had a chance to take her yet.

Olaf: Sure! I can try it out. Thank you.

Question 15 "Anna: If you could have anything in the world what would it be.

Elsa: What kind of books do you like to read?

As an added bonus some gifts for you all. First off a gallon of that chocolate drink I mention last time for all of you to share and as a show of good will to you from my people to yours we are honored to present to you Queen Elsa with this Jaguar cub as a symbol of peace and as a pet."

Anna: I would have an unlimited supply of all types of candy. Thank you for the chocolate!

Elsa: My favorite stories include mystery, action and crime. Thank you for the cub. What a unique gift.

Question 16 " Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff: How did you all feel when an animation studio from 150 years in the future wanted to make a movie about your lives? and where did the production crew stay in Arendelle during filming?

Anna: We were amazed by the technology they used and how incredible all the filmmakers and crews were. They had the honor of staying in our castle. It was difficult try to make accommodations for every one but worth it. The movies success was worth it. Our movie is now the sixth highest grossing film of all time! (A/N This is a true fact. Go look it up)

Question 17 "To the whole cast, how would you react if the events of Frozen were mixed with the events of Sonic lost world?"

Anna: We don't know much about Sonic. (A/N I haven't watched Sonic, so I cant say. Sorry. :'(

Question 18 "Dear Hans,

You have a dark emo corner? :3 Too cute!

How did it feel to crush Anna's soul, when you said you didn't love her?

How did it feel to almost kill Elsa?

Lastly, how does it feel to know that I'm the only person to think your freaking awesome? Don't say you hate me because I like you...you need all the friends you can get Hans."

Hans: Yes I have an emo corner. It's the place where I plot the revenge that will never happen on those two bratty sisters. Crushing Anna's soul made me feel like I had the power to do nearly anything. As I was about to kill Elsa, I felt truly happy, knowing that my goal was about to be accomplished.

I do not need or have time for friends. I still grieve over my lose to Arendelle.

Question 19 "Dear Elsa,

(I do not want to make you upset with this question.)

Is it awkward in the summer with your ice dress?"

Elsa: No. My dress is very light and easy to move in. It also keeps my cool if it is very hot.

Question 20 "Dear Elsa,

So, you don't support Iceburns?

Have ever read FanFiction?

You know you should read FanFiction Iceburns.

I think I need to stop talking about Iceburns. It's becoming a unhealthy obsession..."

Elsa: Yes, No, No and Yes. In that order.

Question 21 "Dear Elsa, have you ever considered using your powers to fight crime?

Not-so-dear Hans, do you need a license to be that ugly?"

Elsa: Fortunately there is no crime in Arendelle. We are a very peaceful town. But if there were crime, yes, I would help stop it.

Hans: You wont think that's so funny when I have taken over your country.

Question 22 "To Elsa, if you met the dark knight, how would you react?

Elsa: *squeals like a total fan girl* I would ask him for his autograph!

Question 23 "Hey Anna, I lost my chocolate bar, can you help me find it?"

Anna: That was yours? I might have eaten it. Sorry!

Question 24 "Sorry to sound ignorant but who in the world is Jennifer Lee? I've heard other mentions of her too in other fics."

Anna: She was the screenwriter and director for Frozen.

Question 25 "How many people are asking about movies and TV shows and video games? And I hate to be a hypocrite about TV related questions but this one's for Olaf: What would you do if you met an talking sponge named SpongeBob who lived in a underwater town called bikini bottom?"

Anna: A lot of people seem to like asking questions concerning TV shows and crossovers. I don't know exactly how many, but a majority of people do.

Olaf: We would become best friends and go jellyfish hunting!

Question 26 "Um... I'm going to assume you didn't make up the questions about Ninja turtles and Sonic, but who would ask that. Just wondering."

A/N: No I didn't make those up. If you want proof you can find all the questions I have ever had in the review box. :)

Question 27 "Hey Anna, can you shove Hans off a cliff please?"

Anna: With pleasure.

Question 28 "Hey Anna, if you could, what kind of weapon would you choose?"

Anna: I don't like war or fighting but I would probably choose a sword. It seems like it might be the easiest to use.

Question 29 "Dear Elsa, have you ever met Regina the evil queen or Rumplestillskin? Elsa, have you ever heard about other people with magic?

Dear Anna, What is the saddest memory of when Elsa was isolated?

Dear Hans, Was Arendelle your first choice of a kingdom to take over?"

Elsa: Yes I have. The producers of Once Upon A Time have announced to the public that they wish to include Frozen and Brave in the show. I would be thrilled to work with them.

Anna: When our parents died and she wasn't at their funeral. That probably was the moment when I was the saddest and most venerable ever.

Hans: Yes it was. It seemed like the weakest country.

Anna: That's all for this chapter. Thank you for your question!

(A/N I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I was swamped with stuff. Hope you all had a nice Easter.)


End file.
